رزيدنت ايفل ولكن !
by sararaccon
Summary: ليون شرطي مستجد انتقل للعمل لمدينه الراكون حديثا ! لكنه مالقى زوامبي ولا انفجار ولا شي ايش لقى هناك ؟؟! تابعو معانا
1. البدايه

هاي ! انا ليون كينيدي طبعا مايحتاج تعريف انا شرطي جديد بقراطيسي رايح اشتغل

بمدينه الراكون اللي في اخرالدنيا =_= يعني مافي مركز شرطه جنب بيتنا لازم مشاوير

المهم انا تحمست ولبست الله يخليك روح مفصخ ماعندك مشكله ههههههههههههه

ومشيت للمدينه المزعومه يوم وصلت ولا ؟

وشو زومبي لا مافي زومبي هذا باللعبه_

اللي هنا ناس اشد واخوف من الزومبي

دخلت القاعه الرئيسيه لمركز الشرطه ووقفت عند الريسبشن

ليون ( بحماس ) : احم احم

اللي على الريسبشن ( يطالعني وكاني ماكل حلال ابوه ) : لاشكرا مو طالبين بيتزا

ليون : بيتزا ايش ؟؟ : انا شرطي جديد هنا

اللي على الريسبشن :يافرحتك ؟! احط لك نجمه يعني ولا كيف

ليون : لا سو لي حفله ! ههههههههههه وين مديركم

اللي على الريسبشن ( لف كرسيه وقام ياشر زي الاهبل ) : ادخل الباب هذا

ولف يمين ثم شمال ثم يمين ثم شمال ثم يمين ثم شمال ثم يمين ثم شمال وتلقاه

ليون : وش هذا ؟ يمين ويمين ويمين وصلت موسكو انا مع هالوصف طيب شكرا مع السلامه

في غرفه المدير

المدير ( واقف ويهاوش بكل مافيه ) : انا تعبت من كثر ماهاوش تعينو ناس وتقاعدو ناس

وانا اقول نفس الموال لك يااخ كرس كم مره اقول لك لاعاد توقف سياراتك عند براده البيبسي

تبي تسبب لي جلطه انت ؟

كرس : يووووووه يارئيس انا احطها هناك علشان مااقعد ادور ساعه وادور سيارتي خلاص احفظ مكانها

عند البراده

المدير : احنا حاطينها علشان نشرب منها مو تسير معلم علشان تلقى سيارتك

كرس : البراده مطفره مافيها شي اصلا من 10 سنين وهي فاضيه انت بس تنحاسني

المدير ( طق له عرق ): اخصم من راتبك ؟

كرس ( طلع مارس وقام ياكل ) : اصلا ماعاد فيه راتب علشان ينخصم هههههههههههه

ويسكر ( داخل معاه اوراق ) : انا خلصت شغلي ( يطالع كرس باحتقار ) انت لسه هنا؟

الدوام خلص وهو لسه يهاوش فيك

كرس : ولا في فايده لاتحاولون هههههههههههههههههه

ويسكر ( يكلم المدير بصوت واطي ) : انا اشوف انكم تفصلونه احسن هذا البغل مو فالح

الا ياكل

كرس : اسمع اسمع تراني _ مالك شغل انت

المدير : اخ بس هو لو ينضبط شوي بالشغل كان يسير بطل بس مافي فايده تعبت منه

طق طق طق

ليون : ممكن ادخل ؟ انا شرطي جديد

ويسكر:مين هذا بعد ؟؟؟

كرس : هذا واحد ثاني من قائمه المغضوب عليهم

المدير : مالك دخل انت وياه تفضل يااخ

ليون ( يوقف بالنص بين كرس ويسكر ) : هذي اوراقي متى ابدى شغل طال عمرك

ويسكر : نشوف النشاط بعد كم يوم قسم لتنحاش عما قريب

المدير : بامكانك تبدى من بكره وتعال بدري الصبح

كرس : ايه تعال الصبح قول نشيد المدرسه الصباحي

ليون ( يطالعهم مستغرب ) : ها ؟ ايه اوكي

المدير : كرس خذ ليون بجوله كذا يتعرف على معالم حديقه الحيوان اللي نشتغل فيها

كرس : لا رجولي تعورني بعدين انا شرطي قدير مو مرشده سياحيه

المدير : وانت ياويسكر ؟

ويسكر : ياويلي ؟! اخر عمري اقعد ادور مع بزران انا واجلس اعلمه " هذا حمام

هذا بيت هذي غرفه" لا عفوا

المدير : كلكم مامنكم فايده روحو انقعلو من وجهي بس يللا

ويسكر ( يحط يده على ليون ) : اذا ودك تجيب العيد وتسير حياتك كلها مصايب روح

اجلس مع الرجل الغول هذا ( ياشر على كرس ) تشاو !

كرس ( يهمس لليون ) : اذا تبغى تسير مريض نفسيا وتقلب جني صادق هالمجنون

اللي لابس نظاره صاحب الظل الطويل سلام

ليون ( خطوط زرقا فوق راسه ) : هذي اولها =_="

المدير : ماعليك الحين اتصل على احد يجي يعلمك الارشادات ( ويتصل على كذا رقم مايردون

عليه )

ليون : اووووه شكل الشرطه حقتك نايمين بالعسل

المدير ( يضغط على التلفون بقوه من كثر ماهو معصب) : نام عليهم جدار ياربي

وتدخل علينا بنوته شعرها بني ولطيفه تبدو نوعا ما

المدير : ها جت الثانيه ؟ عبالهم المركز فندق ومنتهزه! هلا كلير

كلير : ههههههههههه ليه زعلان الحين داخله ببلاش انا ( تناظر ليون ) اممممممم

وسيم

ليون ( استحى ) : ها ؟ ؟ ايه

المدير : هذا شرطي جديد لاتطفشينه زي ماطفشتي غيره خليه ياخذ جوله بالمركز

الحين وجع ولا احد راضي يرد

كلير : انا اقوم بالمهمه ولايهمك اعرف هالمكان اكثر من بيتنا انا بدليه واقوله

نظام الشغل

المدير : =_= اممممممممممم خلاص طيب

كلير ( تمسك يد ليون ) : يللا مشينا ( وتفتح الباب وتطلع معه )

تابع


	2. Chapter 2

وبدينا لف ودوران بمركز الا RPD هو بصراحه مركز فخم مره يدعو للاعجاب الاجهزه والتصميم والاقسام باين متعوب عليها ولكن ؟؟؟

غرفه اجتماعات المهمات :

ويسكر : غدا عندنا مهمه مستعجله بغابه اركالاي ولازم تكونون متواجدين بكره مفهوم

الكل : مفهوووووووووم

ويسكر ( يطالع كرس اللي سرحان يطالع السقف ) : مفهوم حبيبي كرس ولا اعيد

كرس : ها ؟ ايه فهمت فهمت

ويسكر : وش فهمت طيب عيد وش اللي قلته

كيفن ( يهمس له) : صادوه ههههههههههه

بيري ( ياكل سندويتش ) : الحين وش يفكك من البرت

ويسكر : وانت ليه حضرتك تاكل وانا اتكلم ؟ ماتقدر تستنى لين اخلص ؟

بيري : انا اذا مااكلت ماافهم ولا اركز

جيل (تتفرج على مراياتها ) : طيب احنا بنطول بكره ولا بنرجع بدري ؟

ويسكر ( طلعت له قرون ) : لا احنا بناخذ لنا لفه حول الشاطى ناكل ايس كريم ونرجع ! مهمه هذي لازم نطول يمكن مانرجع

ريبيكا : اجل اجهز شنطتي وثيابي واغراضي واوصي وكل شي

ويسكر : يستحسن لان اذا ماسار لكم شي هناك انا بذبحكم اساسا

كرس : طيب ماعليه اطلب ؟

ويسكر : اكيد تفضل اتحفنا ؟

كرس : الحين ممكن تسلفني 50 ريال ؟ ابي اعبي سيارتي بنزين

ويسكر : ااااااااااااااح وشو 40 من وين اجيب لك 30 انا ماعندي الا 20 تبي 10 هذي اخر خمسه بس لاتقول اني عطيتك ريالين خذ ريال ويغادر ويسكر ارض الاجمتاع

كيفن : انه موسم التخفضيات ههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

كرس ( يطالع الريال ومقطب حواجبه ) : زين ينفع نشتري كرواسون .. يللا ياخوانا خلص الاجتماع وش مجلسكم

ربيكا : انا مالي خلق اقوم احد يشيلني بس

جيل : كرس حبيبي ينفع تروح بدالي ؟ الله مالي مزاج بعدين عرس صديقتي بكره وهذا القط الاسود ( ويسكر ) مالقى الابكره يسوي لي مهمه

كرس : هههههههههههههههه اللي يسمعك اني مابروح بكره وبتبرع علشانك ! انا بروح بكره يعني ماينفع اجي مكانك

كيفين : انا عندي حل سو منك اثنين

بيري : لا لا الله يخليك تخخرب الدنيا بعدين كيف يسوي منه اثنين ها ؟ يدخل جوا السكنر يعني ولا يدخل بالفرن ويسير استنساخ

كرس : شايفني عنزه انت وياه

جيل : والله مابروح بكره وكيفه هو عاد

ربيكا :انا وياك مب رايحه بكره هي هي هي هي

جيل : لا انتي لازم تروحين علشان ماينتبه علينا

ربيكا :انا لقيت بديل يروح مكاني دبري نفسك انتي ههههههههههههههههه ( تطلع من القاعه )

كرس : أي بديل !

البديل كان ليون كينيدي للاسف

كلير ( تقرى الورقه) : غريبه من حاط اسمك هنا ؟

ليون : انا ماتلقيت تعلمييات ؟ ولا ادري وين مكتبي اساسا من اولها بسم الله مهمه ؟؟؟

كلير : صدقني واحد من هاللي موجودين قطها براسك اعرفهم الحراميه

ليون : شرطه حراميه عجيب والله شكلك تشتغلين معهم هنا من زمان

كلير : انا ؟ ههههههههههههههههههههههه لو قلت لك اني مااشتغل هنا وش بتقول ؟

ليون : تدورين معي ساعه واخرتها ماتشتغلين كيف هذي ؟

كلير : انا اخوي يشتغل هنا بس انا احب المكان ذا واحب اتررد عليه كثير

ليون : لو طلع اخوك هو اللي مسوي فيني هالملقب سوف اقتله

تابع


	3. Chapter 3

شكرا مره على التعليق من الاخت ايدا وانج بعدين انا بنت ياحبيبتي

مهمه المدري ايش

الساعه 3 ظهرا وفجئه كذا فجئه ليون يلقى نفسه جوا باص

ليون : لو سمحتو ممكن سؤال

كرس ( يحارش ويسكر اللي قاعد بالكرسي اللي ورا) : الحين ليه انت حما ر ماتشوف الخنقه بالباص بعز الظهر

ويسكر ( ماسك فتحه المكيف ) : لاسار باص ابوك الله يرحمه تعال

كرس : انت ماتحس ؟ حر والله حر احس اني سحت

بيري : قال تسيح قال انت تسبب فيضان لذبت

ريبيكا : الحمدلله جايبه استك ومعدات تفاديا للغرق

كرس : لا خفيفه دم انتي وياه

ليون : لو سمحتو ممكن اسئل سوال ؟

كيفن ( يجهز اغراضه ) : هذا المصباح وهذا السكين والسندويشه المحشوه بالرصاص وهذا المسدس المحشو بالجن .. 0_ 0 ؟ لحظه لحظه

جيل : اف ااف اف اف راح علي العرس راح علي وانا شاريه فستان بوري ماري الهبله اني نحفت كيلو وبحش بالعروس الخبله بس قهر

بيري : زين سوى ويسكر فك البنت من جيتك كلها شر

ليون : هيييييييييييييييييييييه انتم

كلير ( تلعب بالجوال ) : لاتسير مؤدب مره حبيبي قط سؤالك وبس خلصنا

ليون : الا صح ؟ احنا كيف جينا هنا ؟ مو على اساس كنتي توريني معالم متحف اللوفر – يتطنز على الارب ي دي _

كلير : أي والله وفجئه شالونا معاهم وحطونا بالباص

البرت ( مسك مكرفون ) : شكرا اعزائي اعضاء فرقه الفا على القدوم الى الرحل

جيل : والله مو بكيفنا غصبن علينا جاين

البرت : المهم ! اعلن عن انطلاقنا على ( يقاطعه كيفن )

كيفن ( يكمل ): متن الخطوط الجويه المتجهه على شرم الشيخ وشكرا

البرت : مدري امهاتكم جايبينكم ليه عله على قلبي

كرس : صدق وين شرم الشيخ كيفن

كيفن : ورا البقاله اللي جنب بيتنا ههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

ليون ( يمسك البر ت ) : سئلتك بالله تجاوبني ترى انا جديد والله ماعرف شي

البرت : تفضل اسئل امر خلصني

ليون : احنا وين رايحين ولين اخذتوني مع اني جديد ؟

البرت : وبتقعد طول حياتك جديد ؟ بما انك جيت للتعب برجولك تحمل كلها لازم نطلع ريحتك بالشغل

بيري : لاتخاف عندي مزيل عرق احتياط

ليون: حسبيا الله ونعم الوكيل

البرت : وبما انك كلير ملقوفه جبناها معك

كلير : انا فاضيه ماعندي شي

جيل : اخخخخخخخخخخخخ ناس فاضيه وناس ميته قهر ودها تخلص

ريبيكا : قسم بالله انك بقره لو منك والله مسكت فراشي وخمدت

كلير : وش اسوي انا تعبت من كثر النوم

ليون : احد يتعب من كثر النوم ؟؟

البرت ( يدز ليون علشان يجلس مكانه ) : ايه في هالباص تخيل كل شي كل شي

يوقفونهم المرور

الشرطي حق المرور ( يتلفت وياخذ نظره على كل الباص ) :

كرس : هاي

كيفن : سلامو

جيل ( تتميلح ) : يهو

بيري ( ياكل سندويش ) : روح الله يعطيك

الشرطي حق المرور ( يتلمس جدار الباص ) :هذا باص ؟؟

البرت : لا مغسله ! نعم شتبي

الشرطي حق المرور : وين رايحين ان شاء الله

ليون : رحله لورا الشمس حياك المكان يكفي

الشرطي حق المرور : ها لا المره الجايه كنت بفتش عليكم بس صراحه هونت

كرس : ليه هونت لاننا حلوين ؟

كيفن : لاننا ثقه ؟

الشرطي : لالالا ههههههههههههه لاني مالي خلق

البرت : اشوى الحمدلله ولا كانت طلعت الفضايح على العموم شكرا ويللا ورانا شغل

ريبيكا : وش فيك البرت معصب على غير العاده اليوم

بيري : وشو على غير العاده ؟؟ شكلك نايمه يااختي مانتي عايشه معانا على الخط البرت كل يوم معصب

البرت ( قعد على كرسيه يقرى جريده ) : انا مو كذا بس الزمن الاغبر اللي قطني عندكم ااااااااااااااااااااه

ليون : اقول كلير ؟ ماعرفتيني عليهم

كلير : صح نسيت ههههههههههههههههههههه يللا بقولك

كرس اخوي هذاك اللي جالس قدام

ليون : اها طيب قولي له مره ثانيه يرجع ورا غطى علينا المكيف

كلير : ههههههههههههههههههههههههههه ماعليه من احد هو مطنش طناش عجيب بس هو قلب الفريق النابض فريق ستارس مكون من 8 ( البرت , كرس , بيري , كيفن , انت , ايدا , ربيكا , جيل )

ليون : ليه دخلتيني معاهم من الحين

كلير : امر ومكتوب ههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه البرت هو الكابتن بس ترى مايفرق عنهم هو مجنون مثلهم وبيري حكيم الفرقه بس طبعا الحكمه في وادي وهو في وادي وكيفن زياده عدد او ساعات يشغلونه معلق على الاحداث وجيل ترى كانت زوجه اخوي من قبل بس تهاوشو وتطلقو

ليون ( يطالع جيل ) : انا اشهد انها ماتنلام

جيل ( تحط عينها بليون وهي معصبه ) : مضيع شي !

ليون ( خاف ) : ها لالالالا مابي شي

كلير : والله اخوي مدري شلون صابر عليها وعندك بعد ريبيكا انسانه وظيفتها ولاشي الا التسدح والتبطح

ليون ( يستظرف ) : طيب انا ماعرفتيني ^^

كلير : انت بدري عليك بتشوف وضعك بعد اسبوع اممممممممممممممممممممممممم ياترى من باقي

في وقتها وقف الباص عند باب بيت

ليون : ايش وصلنا 0_0 ؟

كرس : لالالا تو الناس بدري علينا مره

كيفن : ايدا العله يبي لها ساعه لين تتزين وتتمكيج وتجيب اغراضها وتودع مادري مين

ليون : شكل ايدا هذي ماعندها سالفه

البرت : والله اني صابر على هالنسره لانها اذا اشتغلت صح

بيري ( يقوم عن السواق ويضغط بوري ) : مافيني حيل استنى ركبي عورتني

ربيكيا : بيقدمون لك على تقاعد بيري فديت ركبك ( تدخل ايدا )

ايدا ( داخله معاها كيسه كبيره ) : سلامووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووو

كرس : وجعوووووووووووووووووووووو كان تاخرتي شوي بعد

ايدا ( تجلس جنب كرس ) : هاووووو شفيك ؟ يعني الواحد مايلم روحه

جيل : يلم روحه مو ينقل عفش البيت معاه ويجي وش جايبه انتي ؟

ايدا : شويه اكل وفرفشه خل نتونس بالطريق

بيري ( نط عليها ) : اهلا وسهلا شكرا عفوا كثر الله خيركم وكل عام وانتم بخير

كرس : والله ياايدا انهم كانو بيسحبون عليك بس انا منعتهم

ريبيكا : ياكذبك هههههههههههههههههههههههه

ليون : -_-

التفت ايدا على ليون وابتسمت

كلير ( عصبت ) : وجع بدينا :

ليون ( احمر وجهه ويلوح بيده ) : او هاي

ايدا ( تهمس لكرس ) : اقول من هالحليو اللي جالس ويا اختك الكمخه

كرس ( لاهي بالاكل ) : واحد جديد

ايدا (ابتسامه خبيثه ) : ويه يامللللللللللللحه :$

يتبع

ملاحظه : انا ماخذه اسلوبي من قريب لي كان يكتب قصص الله يرحمه يارب


	4. Chapter 4

**ايدا وانج ****: ****شكرا مره ياقلبي ورمضان كريم علينا وعليك لبى تعليقك والله ترى مااكمل القصه الا علشانك**

**فلذا كل ماشفت تعليقك توقعي اني انزل تشابتر على طول **

مخيم جبال اركلاي

السواق : الحمدلله وصلنا بالسلامه

البرت : سلامه مع وين ياحظي ! مابقت مطبات مابقى شجر ماصدمناه مابقت قرود مانشبت بالسيارة ناقص بس طرزان ويكمل الفلم

كرس : أي والله حتى يتهيء لي مره ديناصور قدامنا وحنا ماندري

الموجودين يطالعونه : o_0 ؟؟

بيري : من الحين انا ماانزل الاغراض انتو نزلوها

كيفن ( يطل من ورا ) : ليش هو اغراض اساسا ؟ انا شخصيا ماعلي الا ثيابي وهالشنطه اللي معي ؟ لاعده صيد ولا عده تخييم ولا شي

كرس ( يطل من الشباك ) : مساكين هذولا اللي عايشين من زمان كيف كانو عايشين لاسيارات ولا شي

ايدا ( تتمكيج ) : لا والله مب مساكين يكفي انك انت ماكنت بعصرهم ياكرس ارتاح مشينا يافرندز ( تلفت على ليون )

البرت : خلصتو ؟ يللا اشوف انزلو ( يطالع ليون ) : وانت هيه ؟ ليه عيونك طايره ومتمسك بالكرسي شايف جني ؟؟

جيل ( تشوف ليون وتتفل بوجهه ) : يما بسم الله تف سلام قول من رب رحيم شجاك ؟

كلير ( معصبه ) : لاتلومنه ؟ اسئلك بالله يالبرت هذي سواقه ؟ حسبيا الله عليك اختضينا سرنا لبن والله

ليون ( يحاول يقوم مو قادر) : حلم هذا ولا علم ؟ ياويحي قلبي صار ببلعومي 0_0 ( يسحبه ويسكر من ثيابه)

ايدا : بشويش يابيتو بالهداوه توه جديد

البرت ( يخزها ) : مو شغلك انزلي يللا

ايدا ( توقف جنبها كلير) : خنت حيلي اثول هالولد شحقه معينيه

كلير : مايقل عن الباقين نفس اشكالهم بعدين ليه تقعدين تطالعينه شتبين فيه

ايدا ( ضحكت ) : ها كليروه ؟ وحلاتها والله قامت تغار ( تمط خدود كلير وتنزل من الباص )

نزل الفريق الاغراض

كرس ( يرن جواله ) : 0_0 دقيقه شوي وراجع ( يروح )

جيل : وش عنده كرس تلفونات سريه

ريبيكا ( تفرش لهاخيمه ) : هذي خطيبه كرس الجديده

جيل : ايشششششششششششششششششششششششششششششششش ؟ كيف كرس يسويها ؟ كيف

ريبيكا : لاتصارخين خرمتي اذني ايه كرس خطب ؟ ليه مايخطب مو مخلوق مثل باقي المخلوقات يتزوج ويتكاثر ؟

جيل : كيف يتجرء يسويها ؟ شلون ؟ تهي تهي تهي حرام عليه ؟ من خربه ؟ من وزه يتزوج T_T وش ناقصه

كيفين ( يولع النار ) : من ناحيه ناقصه .. ناقصه اشياء واجد وانا اخوك اهمها العقل .. بعدين خليه يتزوج وش تبين فيه اجل يقعد يقابلك وانتي تحرينه وتسحبين عليه ؟

جيل ( معصبه ) : وعععععععععععع اكيد شينه

ريبيكا ( تثبت الخيمه ) : الله اكبر كبيرا .. متى شفتيها

بيري ( منسدح ومتمدد ) :الغيره وماتسوي ياربرك

كيفن : بعد انت يابيري هذا دلع ؟؟ ربرك ؟؟ ههههههههههه كنه اسم زيت سيارة

ريبيكا ( تدخل الخيمه ) : زيت سيارة ولا زيت زيتون .. انا داخله انام لحد يصحيني

جيل : اوف اوف : ( تبي تدخل خيمه ربيكا بس ريبيكا ماخلتها ) خييييييييييير ؟

ربيكا : انا افرش واتعب وانتي تجين تنامين لا ياماما شوفي لك مكان ثاني ( تسكر الخيمه )

بيري : تعالي ياجيل تعالي انسدحي هنا في فراش زايد

جيل : مابي انام عند الحشرات

بيري : انثبري بس .. محاربه زوامبي ولا خلت نمسيس ولا خلت شي وتقولي حشرات

كيفن : انا بسوي الاكل ارقدو وامنو

جيل : الله يستر T_T

والبرت وليون وايدا وكلير توهم داخلين الغابه

ايدا ( تنفض الحشيش اللي يجي على رجلها وهي تمشي ) : الله يهديك يابيتو وين مدخلنا اخر الدنيا

البرت ( شايل الاغراض ويمشي ) : كلها شبرين مشينهم ياعجز انتي وياهم

كلير : ان طلع اسد لنا اسد ياالبرت ماتلوم الا نفسك

البرت ( ساحب ليون معاه ) : خير ان شاء الله ( يصفق ليون كف ) امحق شرطي من طبطبه باص داخ وماعاد يتحمل راحو الطيبين راحو

ليون ( يصحصح ) : دقيقه في احد اسمه بيتو معانا ها ؟

كلير : ايه الاخ المحترم اللي جارك كانك خروف

ليون : بيتو اسم قطوه على مااعتقد 0_o

البرت ( عصب ) : الالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالالا ؟؟ نبيه والله ماصحيت الا على ذي شوفو وصلنا لقراده حظي

بيري (يلوح لهم من بعيد ) : يامرحبا يامرحبا نوروتو الديار

كيفن : الغدا على وشك الانتهاء حياكم الله

البرت : لاتحرق لنا الغابه الله يخليك وبعدين ليه نايمين هنا ؟

ليون ( ينسدح جنب بيري ) : الاماكن كلها سوا احححححححححححح يابطني ؟ لازم تفصلون السواق هذا مو معقول

ايدا : ويه اسكت لاتسبب على عمرك اكو ناس وايد لازم تنفصل

ليون ( استحى ) : طيب احنا شنغبر هنا وش بنسوي هنا

ريبيكا ( تطلع من خيمتها ) : سنراقب النجوم وننتظر هلال العيد ياليون

جيل ( لسه محتره من سالفه كرس ) : والله راح تقص عليه صدقوني اعرفه كرس بغل

كيفين : انت ماازعجتينا ؟ ترى اكثر انسان مستفيد من غبائه انتي خلي الباقي يترزقون

البرت ( يبدى ينصب خيمته ) : خليني ساكت احسن لارتكب فيكم جريمه

ايدا : بيتو ياعيوني بتسوي لنا خيمه وتتعب نفسك علشانا ياعمري انت

كلير : ايه بيسوي لنا خيمه وبننام فيها كلنا وبينسدح على العشب الاخضر

بيري : الله على ايام هايدي

البرت : ايضا خليني ساكت T-T اللهم طولك ياروح

كيفن : خلص الغدا يللا بالعافيه

ريبيكا ( معاها صحنها وملعتها ) : يللا صب اغرف جوعانه

جيل : بسم الله توك نايمه

كلير : ياعالم اخوي وينه ؟؟؟؟ مو معقول كل هذي مكالمه

البرت : لاتخافين عليه تلقينه ذبح اسد وقاعد ياكله عبال مايوصل تعالو كلو خلصوني

ايدا ( تجلس جنب ليون ) : شلونك

ليون ( ياكل ) : مالي لا طعم ولا لون يااختي

ايدا : ههههههههههههههههه دمك خفيف ومملوح بعد

ليون ( غص بلقمته ) كح كح كح

كيفن : ماي ماي ماي ولا اقول خلوه يغص يمكن يموت ويوفر علينا حق المقاضي

ليون ( استحى ) : ش شكرا مره بس ادري اني لا مملوح ولا حامض بس شكرا

ايدا : هاوووووووووو والله انك تجنن

كلير ( عصبت ) : عمى

البرت : ياعساك الجني انتي معاه

جيل : هذا الخروف السبع الاف اللي تقص عليه ايدا

ليون : وشو ؟

ايدا ( تضرب جيل ) : لا ويهم اعليك منهم المهم قولي انت مرتبط ؟؟

هما كانو ياكلون وفجئه يسمعون صرخه

كرس ( من بعيد ) : اااااااااااااااعععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععع

بيري : هااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااا الواحد مايمديه ياكل زي الناس ؟!

كرس : انا ضعععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععععتتتتت

كلير : خليك مكانك كرس نخلص اكل وبنجيك

كرس ( يصرخ صرخه يهتز الشجر من قوتها ) : تعااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااالو الحين

يتبع ...


	5. Chapter 5

الشباب طبعا تركو كل شي من يدهم علشان يشوفو وين كرس هو مو بعيد ولا شي وهم كمان مو خايفين عليه بس خايفين يصرخ مره ثانيه وتسير مصيبه فققرو انهم يمسكون اعصابهم ويقومو يشوفون ايش صاير

المجموعه ( كلهم واقفين يتفرجو على الشي اللي لقاه كرس ) : 0_o ؟؟

كرس ( مبسوط يعني اني اكتشف اكتشاف ) : اللهم لاتسلط علي الحاسدين واحرسني من العين

البرت (عصب ومسك كرس من رقبته) : ليه تسوي فيني كذا ليه ؟ انا شسويت في حياتي علشان ابتلش فيك

ليون ( جايب صحنه معاه ) : يعني يااخ كرس ! مقومنا من اكلنا وفزعتنا واخرتها لاقي سيارة اسكريم منقلبه

كرس : سيارة اسكريم في حوشكم يادلخ ! صدق انكم ماتستحون ؟ انا تعبت ولقيت وانتم قالبينها طنازه

ربيكيا : كوكو ههههههههههههههههههههه سحب رجوله الطويله وطاح على هالخرابه ويقول تعبت صدق الزمن عجايب

كيفن ( نزل للحفره اللي فيها ركام ) : خلاص لعيونك ننزل نتفحصها علشان ماتصيح علينا

جيل ( رافعه حواجبها وتطالع كرس باحتقار ) : ايه اكيد مسطل كرس مو مشغول بخطيبته الجديده

كرس : انا مو مسطل ولا شي بعدين وش ؟ أي خطيبه

جيل : خطيبتك اللي بالتلفون سار لك ساعه ترغي وياها يامال الصمخ ان شاء الله

كرس : من نشر هالاشاعه البايخه هههههههههههههههههههههههههه انا مب فاضي صراحه حق النساء

ليون : قصدك مافي انسانه بقواها العقليه ترضى تاخذك ؟

بيري : يمكن هذي حطام سفينه ياكرس

كلير : عمو بيري وش بيجيب السفينه الغابه الله يهديك شكل مرقه كيفن فيها بلا

البرت : هذا وشو اللي لقيته ياكرس ؟

كرس : يعني انا لو ادري بناديكم ؟؟؟ وش دراني ههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

كيفن : يبدو لي انها والله اعلم عظام ديناصور منقرض

ايدا : كرس حرام عليك الجوع كافر بس مو تاكل لي الديناصور عيب عليك الحين مين يصرف على عياله

كرس (يصيح ): والله ماسويت شي ليه كل بلى تدبسونه فيني وااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااا

ليون ( يتسلم ورقه طلعا كيفن من بطنه ) : وهذي ايش ان شاء الله ؟

كيفن ( لاسار يدور ) : وصيه الديناصور قبل لا يتمكن منه كرس

ربييكا : جميل وش تسوي وصيته داخل بطنه ( تسلمها بيري ) ؟

بيري : يمكن انها اكثر الاماكن امانا ههههههههههههههه خذ البرت اقراها لنا لو تفضلت ( يعطيها البرت )

البرت ( ياخذ الورقه ) : وليه ماتقرونها انتو ياحظي ؟؟

المجموعه : مانعرف نقرى

البرت : انا جايب شرطه من محو الاميه ! : : ( يتفرج على الورقه )

أيدا : اقول كرس حبيبي من كان يكلمك اجل اذا مو خطيبتك ؟؟ اعترف سرك في بير

كلير : ايوه يعني كل الراكون بتعرف بكره ههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

جيل : ايوه يللا تكلم : : وان كذبت بندفنك مع هالخرابه اللي لقيتها

كرس : خلاص بقول بقول ههههههههههههههههههههه ياحليلكم يابنات

ريبيكا : انا عن نفسي مابي اعرف احترم الخصوصيه حقتك

ليون : يمكن مالك خلقك تشغلين اذونك وتسمعين ههههههههههههههههههههه المهم انطق يللا

كرس : اللي اتصلت علي وحده من جهاز الارب ي دي تقول الخطوط الاتصال انقطعت من مركز الشرطه وكانت تصارخ مافهمت منها شي وبعدين سكرت و خلصت القصه

كيفن ( يطلع من الحفره ) : وليه مارجعت تتصل عليها ياحظي ؟ ولا ماعندك رصيد ؟

كرس : ايوه عليك نور

كلير : تصارخ ؟ يوووووووووووووووووووووووووه اكيد ساير لها شي

جيل : خل تستنى لين يقرى البرت ويسكر المخطوطه اللي بيده بعدين نروح نشوف شسالفه

بيري : لا مايحتاج تلقاها ماتت وشبعت موت الحين

ايدا : كرسوه ووجع مفروض اول ماتدق عليك تقولنا مو تروح تسطع وترجع لنا

كرس : وش دراني عبالي تبي تعزمني على العشا حسيتها معجبه فيني

كيفن : البرت شكل نمت على رجولك وانت تقرى هههههههههههه يللا قول لنا وش مكتوب

البرت : انام على رجولي ليه زرافه انا ؟ بعدين الرساله مافهمت وش المقصو د منها مكتوب" الهدف : مدينه الراكون سنتدمون يعني سنتدمون مواهاهاها خخخخــ " وبس

ايدا : قطيعه جليل الحياه يهدد بعد :

ليون : وشو هذا ياربي t_t يستعبط الاخ هههههههههههههههههههههههه وانت بعد ياالبرت كيف مافهمت الرسالها وهي سهله

البرت : لالا مو قصدي بس وش قصده بخخخ .؟؟

ريبيكا : شكله غص وهو يضحك على " مواهاهاها " ههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

كيفن : على فكره المركبه شكلها مركبه ادويه شميت فيها ريحه محاليل كميائيه

بيري : خف علينا ياالكلب البوليسي ؟ وليه من الاول ماتكلمت واحنا سار لنا ساعه نخمن

كيفن : بمشيها لك هالمره المره الجايه تشوف وش تامرنا عليه كابتن ويسكر

البرت : لازم نرجع الراكون بسرعه قبل لاتسير مصيبه

ليون : لااااااااااااا ارجع بذاك الباص مستحيل لو اروح مشي لو اطير ماركبه

البرت : من ناحيه بنرجع مشي بنرجع مشي لان سواق الباص سحب علينا

المجموعه : لييييييييييييييييييه ؟ t_t

البرت : مدري عنه قلت له الغابه مسكونه بعدين مالقيت الا غباره ..على العموم الى الامام سر

جيل : الى متى الى الامام سر ؟؟ لين يجي ولد الحلال اللي يشيلنا ؟

ريبيكا : انا بنام هنا ولو سار شي ببلغكم

البرت : محدب ينام لي هنا يبي لنا مشي ساعتين بس وبنوصل هزو طولكم

بيري : ساعتين لكم ياعمي انا يبي لي شهرين الا يومين علشان اوصل هذا غير البيركات اثناء السير

كرس : انا واحد بقدم استقالتي من مركز الشرطه هذا قريب

كلير : خلينا نوصل اخوي وقدم استقالتك وناخذ رحله استجمام للنمسا

كيفين : من وين بيوديك يبيع ثيابه يعني هههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

البرت : الحين بتمشون ولا شلون ؟

ايدا : اسمع يابيتو احنا حبايب ايه اما تجرنا وراك كذا ونمشي وتعورني رجولي لا ماتفقنا على كذا

ليون ( يطالع بعيد ) : ياشباب t_t

جيل : ماتشوفنا مشغولين شتبي بعد ؟ ( تطالع بعيد ) 0_o

واحد اصلع جثته كبيره اعور وشايل قاذف صوايخ + ابتسامه عريضه = المجموعه كلها تشنجت وقفت مكانها

ايدا : وقردي ! من متى هذا واقف هناك ؟؟

كرس ( يطل ويحرك راسه يمين وشمال علشان يشوف ) : هذا صلعته مقشره كنه خزان الماي حق في بيتنا

كلير ( تضرب اخوها ) : حط لسانك ورا اسنانك وانطم مو وقته

كيفين ( يتنافض من الخوف ) : ا اا اا الحيي ننن هذااا ميين ؟

ريبيكا : مم مدد مم دريي ييم كن يم كن ! ( تنخش ورا بيري )

البرت (يلتفت عليهم): استحو على وجيهكم ! شرطه انتو من وشو انتو خايفين ؟ وش بيسوي

بيري : تبي تقنعنا انن انن انن ك مب خاخا خا يف

البرت ( ارتبك ) : لا لا وش يخوفني اصلا عادي ( التفت على ذاك الشخص ) *_* oh my god

الاصلع الوسيم هذا رفع حقه وهو يركض وراهم وماقال الا كلمه وحده

S.T.A.R.S

كرس : شردوووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووو

ومابقى الا غبار المجموعه اللطيفه اللي سارت تركض

البرت : ياهوو امسكو الطريق العام اللي جينا منه بالمقلوب نلتقي عن الراكون سيتي

**يتبع ****...**


	6. Chapter 6

بعدين ساعتين من الجري المتواصل مجموعتنا الحلوة انقسمو طبعا لان وقت الخطر الكل متبري من الثاني

ليون المسكين هو المنكوب اللي ظل يركض لحاله اما الباقين ؟

ويسكر ( يحوس بالغابه ) : كرس ؟! انا سمعت صوتك

كرس ( منخش ) : انني مختبىء في ذا اتحداك تطلعني ؟

ويسكر : ياثقل دمك اطلع مو وقت غميمه الحين

كرس ( يطلع من ورا ويسكر ) : ياخي وش فيك متحمس ومنخش وتكسحني t_t بعدين وط صوتك لا يسمعنا ذا ستارز

ويسكر ( ينفض التراب عن نفسه ) : لاتخاف انا شفته يركض ورا ليون علينا الامان يعني

كرس : خخخخخخخخخخخخ راحت عليه مسكين شاف معانا الي ماشافه بحياته اهون عليه يبيع هوت دوغ ولايسير شرطي

بيري ( يطلع من حيث لايعلمون ) : الله يصبر اهله على ماجا ولدهم

ويسكر : وانت وين منخش يادب البراري ؟

بيري : هنا قريب بس خفت النمسيس يلاحقكم قلت اتخبى لين يذبحكم ويروح

كرس : والله وفيك روح التعاون والاخوه ياقليل الحيا

بيري : اجل تبيني اموت علشان عيونك الخضرا ؟ وراي عيال وراي بيوت انا

وليون سار يركض يركض يركض لين وقف عند باب المدينه

ليون ( انحى على ركبته ويلقط نفسه ) : ابي امييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييييي (يصلب ظهره ويطالع المدينه من حوله ) وين راحو الناس ليه مافي احد 0_0 ؟ ( صوت الهوا والمدينه فاضيه تقرقع مافيها أي حس ) بسم الله اختفو العالم حتى مافي صوت بساسه ولا عصافير

كلير ( تطلع له فجئه ) : والعصافير من وين بتطلع بالليل انتا الثاني

نمسيس ( جاي من بعيد ) : staaaaaaaaaaaaaaars

ليون ( خاف ) : اللهم سكنهم مسكانهم ( يمطها ويدخلها جوا الشجره )

كلير : يووووووووووووه انا مانتبهت انه هنا كمخه

ليون ( ينخش ورا شجره ) : توك تدرين ؟ يارب يارب يارب انه مالاحظ يارب

نمسيس ( يطالع يمين وشمال ) : هذا وانا لسه مافردت عليهم عضلاتي انحاشو ؟! الحمدلله والشكر ( دخل البقاله )

ليون ( يطلع من ورا الشجره ) : اخر عمري هذا يتنطز علينا *_* الا صدق ويسوي جوا البقاله

كلير : وين راحو الناس ياليون ؟ مافي احد المدينه كلها مافيها صوت ؟؟؟

ايدا ( تجيهم من البعيد وتتكلم بصوت عالي ) : اكيد الخرابه اللي لقاها كرس وهذا الصلعه الشيفه لهم علاقه باللي ساير

ليون : والحل طال عمرك ؟ 6_6

النمسيس ( يفز لهم من داخل البقاله ) : هاااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااا طحت عليكم (يركض لهم )

ليون كلير وايدا : *_* 0_0" $_$ ( وشرده مره اخرى )

جيل ريبيكا وكيفن

ريبيكا ( تفتح باب شقتها ) : برجلك اليمين انت وياها

كيفن (يدخل شقه ريبيكا ) : حتى الشقه فاضيه حقتك سبحان الله

ريبيكا : مقفلتها كيف بيدخلونها ياذكي

جيل ( تدخل تلمس الاغراض ) : جايبه لي تحف من الاهرامات مسحيهم مع وجهك ( تمسك وحده من التحف ) هذي كانت على مكتبي *_*

ريبيكا ( خذت التحفه من جيل وخبتها ) : بصراحه عجبتني ومالي خلق اشتري زيها

كيفن ( يطل من الشباك ) : وحده من المخابرات الامريكيه اتصلت علي وقالت لي شي بخصوص الاختفاء

جيل : والله ؟ وش قالت لك ؟

كيفن ( يغني ) : قالت لي عمري يابعد عمري هههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

ريبيكا : ياوووووووووووووووو خفيف دم خلصنا قول وش قالت لك

كيفن : قالت يمكن يسوون اخلاء للمدينه لو سار فيه تسمم

جيل : تسمم غذائي ؟؟

كيفن : لا قالو اذا سار في تسمم كيميائي

ريبيكا ( انسدحت على الكنب ) : والناس كيف ضفوهم وشالهم بعربانه السوبر ماركت ؟ ( صوت هيلكوبتر )

صوت الهليكوبتر عبى المدينه كلها

ليون ( يغطي عيونه من المروحه ) : هذا بيهفنا بقوه

الهيليكوبتر : نداء نداء في احد لسه حي في الراكون ؟

كيلر : انت وضميرك يا حلو هههههههههههههههههههههههه مو شايفنا قدامك

الهيليكوبتر : ليه مارحتو مع الناس الباقيين على راسكم ريشه ؟

ويسكر ( يجي من بعيد ) : عن التريقه وقولنا وين وديتو الناس

الهيليكوبتر : مو شغلك يللا بنشيلكم جهزو نفسكم

ايدا : هااااااااو استنى شوي ماضبيت اغراضي

كيفن ( جاي من شقه ريبيكا شايل اكياس اكل معاه ) : مو وقته يللا يللا

الهيليكوبتر ( معصب ) : مطولين ؟ اروح واخليكم ؟؟؟

بيري ( يطالع الهلكوبتر معصب ) : يعني الحين نطير لك مثلا ؟؟ انزل اشوف

الهليكوبتر : يوه نسيت ههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

دخلو الشباب الهيليكوبتر وجهزو انفسهم باقي بس كرس وليون

كرس : اركب ياليون انت اول

ليون : لالا اركب انا وراك

كرس : حلفت علي الطلاق اركب

ليون : لا يالحيتك الغانمه انت اول

كرس : النساء اولا

ليون : علشان خاطري اركـ ..( توه ينتبه على اخر جمله ) !_! ايش ؟؟ ( يدف كرس ) اركب اركب خلص

الهيليكوبتر : ترى طرنا اخلصو ( يترفع الهيليكوبتر عن سطح الارض )

البرت : تتعازمون ؟؟؟ خلصونااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااا

كرس ( ماسك السلم ومتمسك فيه ) : خل اركب قبل لاينقطع السلم مني وانكبك ياليون

ليون ( ماسك اخر السلم هو الثاني ) : يكون احسن

البرت : كويس احنا كذا بامان

ريبيكا ( تطل من باب الهيليكووبتر ) : شوفو ياجماعه يانه جاني حول او اني اشوف اثنين من ذاك الاصلع

الكل ك ايه ^^ ( صمت للحظه ) 0_0 " ( صرخوا كلهم وتجمعو حول باب الهيليكوبتر )

النمسيس راح وجاب وياه نمسيس اخر وكلهم مو ناوين خير ابداا

ليون ( متشبص بالسلم ) : يللا طير وش تستنى اخلص يللا المحترم ذا جاب اخوه علشان ياكلونا

كرس ( مبقق عيونه ويتفرج عليهم ) : ههههههههههههههههههههاي فهمت السالفه فيها فوتوشوب قسم بالله اني ذكي

يرفع النمسيس قاذف الصواريخ حقه ويصوب للطايره

كلير ( تصارخ ) كرسسسسسسسسس ليوووووون اركبو بسرعه

ايدا : اسحبهم بسرعه

كرس : لاتحركون السلم وجع مو عارفين نركب ( يزلق )

ليون : لالا الله يخليك رجولك وخرها عني

النمسيس ( يصوب قاذفه بابتسامه ) : S.T.A.R.S

البرت : ops -_-"

يتجه الصاروخ بالنص بين السلم والهليكيوبتر

ليون وكرس ( طاحو من على السلم ) : اااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااااه0_0

يتبع ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Ryma : thanks to spurting me sis ^^**

**Ada wang : ****من عيوني حبيبي نطول لك التشابتر ولا يهمك **

في احد حواري الراكون الضيقه

كرس ( يطل من ورا الجدار ) : لا اشوى راحو زينقو وريقنو ( النماسيس اللي كانت تلاحقهم )

ليون ( يجلس على الارض بعد ماركض وتفل العافيه ) : انا لله وانا اليه راجعون على هاليوم اللي مو راضي يخلص

كرس ( يجلس جنبه ويبتسم له ) : تعورت يوم طحت عليه وقت ماانقطع حبل السلم ؟ :$

ليون ( معصب ) : ايه عورتني

كرس : مااعيدها مره ثانيه ؟ XD

ليون : لاتعيدها مره ثانيه

كرس : اسوي رجيم ؟ هههههههههههههههه xd

ليون : يكون احسن ( يقوم من مكانه ) الحين وين نروح ؟ المدينه مافيها احد واخوانا في الله يلاحقونا الحمدلله اني ضيعتهم بذكائي

كرس : والله مادري انت الذكي ولا هم اللي وحوش من بو ريالين ب_ب على العموم خل نروح لمقر الطيارات الحين

ليون : وش بنسوي هناك

كرس : بنروح ناكل فشار ونرجع ! وش رايك يعني ؟ ( يسحب ليون ) اهوو بس وراي يللا

باقي المجموعه بالطياره

كلير ( تخنق سواق الهيليكوبتر ) : انت ماتحس ؟ مافيك دم ؟ اخوي وصاحبنا بخطر الحين وانت مطير حواجبك ( تهز بلوزته ) لاتسوي نفسك ماتسمعني w_w

بيري : استنو خل يودينا للمكان المنشود بعدين يرجع يجيب القواطي اللي خليناهم هناك

البرت : عبال مانروح ونجي الا سارو هريس هههههههههههههههههههههههه

كيفن : انا اثق بصديقي سوبر كرس اما العصل اللي معاه( ليون ) الله اعلم

جيل : احسن ياعل حوبتي ماتعداه الخايس اجل بيتزوج ـ_ـ

ريبيكا : العبيطه كذبت عليها وللحين مصدقه خخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخخ

سواق الهيليكوبتر : انا مو الليموزين حقكم روح وتعال خلاص ارسلوني مره وحده مب راجع

ايدا : قطيييييييييييعه 0_0 الحين ترجع ولا اوريك شغلك ؟

سواق الهيليكوبتر : مب راجع game over ترحمو على ربعكم

ايدا ( سارت تدلع ) : اقول مو رقم مرتك 0934857772 شرايك ادق عليها واقولها انك غازلتني ؟

سواق الهيليكوبتر : 0_0 لالالالالالالا خلاص ( غير اتجاه الهيليكوبتر )

المجموعه : يووووووووووووووه ب_ب

ايدا : اهووو يللا رد مكان ماجيت

كلير ( تضحك عليها ) : مادريت ان لعانتك تنفع بهالاوقات

ايدا : تعلمي مني يبا الرياييل مايمشي معاهم الا كذا

بيري : يووووووووه بنطول عبال مانجيب ذولي ان طلعو ميتين واحنا راجعين لاذبحهم

ريبيكا (تدور ورا الهيليكوبتر ) : عسى عندكم بطانيات بس

ليون وكرس يسحبون رجليهم بالاسياب

ليون : كرس انت تدل مكان مهبط الطيارات ولا تمشي وبس ؟

كرس ( يتمخطر ويسحب رجليه ) : هل جربت الحب ياصقيقي

ليون : لا جربت الفستق ق_ق بتجاوب ولا شلون ؟

كرس : ههههههههههههههه شكل طيحتي فوقك اثرت عليك ههههههههه

ليون : بقوه اثرت زين مااانهرست ..شكلك ضيعت

كرس : المدينه ذي حافظه كثر شعر راسي .. المضيع انت بعدين لاتنافخ لاصكك كف شفتني طيب معاك

ليون : لا والله من ودانا بداهيه ؟ يالدب يالبطه

كرس : احسن من شعرك هذا ولا بالله عليك احد يحلق كابوريا ؟ من ايام جدي ذي ( يدخل محل ) : امش اشوف

ليون : والطيارات بمحل الثياب ؟

كرس : ماتبي ؟ خلاص خلي سلندر الغاز ذا يلعن خيرك برا

ليون : 0_0 لالالا خلاص

في الهيليكوبتر :

البرت : الحين انت وين رايح ؟؟ شبرنا المدينه ترى

الهيليكوبتر : نرجع لنفس المكان اللي طاح فيه اخوياكم الفله

جيل : أي حمار بيقعد بنفس المكان اللي طاح فيه ياعزيزي -_-

كلير : يوووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووو كاننا ندور عن ابره بكوومه قش

كيفن : سوري من الابره ليكون تقصدين اخوج ؟؟ ههههههههههههه والله انه يبين من بعيد لاتحاتين

بيري : انا قلت لكرس اشتغل بدال برج الحريه بس هو ماطاوعني

ايدا : شفيكم انتو تراه رجال مو علم مدرسه بعدين اكيد منخش هني ولاهني وان سمعنا بيطلع لنا

ريبيكا : الخوف مو على كرس هذا قطوه بسبع ارواح القلق من الخواف اللي معاه

البرت : روح روح لمقر الطيارات بالاربي دي اشوف

سواق الهيليكوبتر : مافي خلص البنزين من ساعه

جيل : واحنا نطير بوشو بالطاقه الشمسيه ؟؟؟ ههههههههههههههههه

البرت : كرس الخايس اذا جا بينخش مني يروح لمقر حق الطيارات يعرفني راسي يدور من ذاك المكان اكيد اخذ

ذا المهبل معاه وراحو هناك

وصل كرس وليون لمهبط الطيارات

ليون ( يتفحص وحده من الطيارات ) : وهذا احنا وصلنا ؟ من بيسوق الطياره ؟

كرس ( طلع شبس مدري من وين وقام ياكل ) : انا بكل تواضع

ليون : انا لسه ماكملت 25 ابي اعيش

كرس : انا كنت في كليه الطيران من قبل بس فصلوني خخخخخخخخخخخخخخ

ليون : ياعيني عليك ؟ وليه فصلوك اكيد جايب العيد

كرس : لا لاني تخانقت معاهم

ليون : هذا الصدق ولا ولد عمه

كرس ( يعطي ليون كيس الشبس ) : ثق بي يااخي انت ماتدري اني بطل الستارز ولا كان فصولني هم بعد الا ذيك الكليه غبيه ولا احد عنده انا ويفصلني مواهااهاها

ليون ( ياكل من الشبس ) : انا اشك بالموضوع والله 0_0 ( يغص بطعم الشبس) : جالس تاكل لي شبس منتهيه صلاحيته -_- " ( يحسون احد مصوب سلاحه عليهم )

التفتو

النمسيس ( رافع سلاحه ) : أي واحد فيكم من ستارز

ليون ( رفع ايده ) : انا انا انا توني متعينن يعني من شوي يعني ماعرفهم

كرس ( رافع يده بعد ) : انا انا نا من شوي تقاعدت يعني مالي علاقه فيهم

النمسيس ( علامات استفهام من راسه ) : طيب وينهم الستارز

كرس ( يشوف الطياره اللي جايه من بعيد ) : عداك العيد اخ صلعه هذا هم جوك برجوله

النمسيس (يرفع قاذف الصواريخ ) : هلا وغلا

ليون : يانذل شسويت

كرس : محد قالهم يسحبون علينا

ليون : صح راحو وخلونا عيال اللذين يستهالون

اللي في الهيليكوبتر ميتين خوف

المجموعه 0_0 "

كيفن : شفتو اخره الشجاعه الزايده هذا هو بو راس مصوب علينا

البرت : شوف ذولي ( ليون وكرس ) -_- كل واحد رافع يده ومبتسم ابتسامه غبيه زيه

جي ( عصبت ) : ها ايدا وكلير ؟ شفتو الورطه اللي وهقتونا فيها ؟ تصرفو الحين

هيليكوبتر : ب_ب انزلو اشوف يللا مالي دخل اتورط معاك

تحت

ليون : هذا الكمخه وش يستنى ليه مايصوب عليهم ؟

كرس : ههههههههههه مدري الا اقول ! وين اخوك الوحش الثاني

النمسيس : اصصصصصصصص ( يزمجر ) S.T.A.R.S

ليون : دقيقه دقيقه اعدل لك مدخل الصاروخ ( يرفع قاذف الصواريخ )

النمسيس : اوه صدق شكرا

كرس : افا عليك اتصل نصل ( يفتح القاذف من ورا )

الهيليكوبتر

ريبيكا ( تسلم على الموجودين ) : شكرا يااصدقاء على الرفقه الجميله ماقصرتو صراحه الواداع every one

النمسيس : ^^ ( يطلق اول مره مايطلع رصاص ) 0_0 ( يطلق مره ثانيه مافيه) ب_ب ( يحاول والصاروخ مو راضي يطلع

النمسيس الثاني ( جاي من تحت ) : مالت عليهم وعلى سلمهم عورني رجلي ماعندهم فلوس يحطون لصنصير ( يشوف صاحبه ) 0_0 ياغبيييييييييييي وراك

كرس وليون فجئه نزل عليهم الوحي وغافلو النمسيس وهو يحاول يطلق نزلو الرصاص وركبو الهيليكوبتر

كرس ( وهم طايري ) : باباي وحوش ابو ريالين ههههههههههههههههههه

ليون : سلمو على مخترعكم قولوله يروح يبيع حلاو احسن له هههههههههههههههههههههه

طبعا النمسيس مااامداه يطقهم والنمسيس الثاني محتر من اخوه وقام يهاوشه فنسى يضرب اللي منحاشين

كرس ( يكلمهم من داخل الهيليكوبتر ) : وش رايكم فينا ؟؟؟

ليون : لولا احنا ولا كانو طقوكم (يغمز لكرس ) ^_*

البرت : هههههههههههههههههههههههه محظوظين وربي

الهيليكوبتر : هيااااااااا الى الصين خلاص ارتحتي مدام ايدا؟؟ مابتعلمين زوجتي

ايدا : لا ويه شدعوه فديتك خلاص سرك في بير

جيل ( تساسرها ) : انتي ماعندك ذوق تغازلينه ذا شيفه !

ايدا : اصلا انا ماغازلته هو مفهي مسكين مايدري شسالفه

اتجهت المجموعه للصين علشان يكملون المهمه ؟ أي مهمه ؟ الله اعلم

يتبع ...


	8. Chapter 8

**Ada wang : -_- ****وينك يااختي والله فيني الصيحه كل يوم ادخل انتظر تعليقك خفت انك ماعد تتابعين بس الحمدلله فرحتيني والله ****تذكري اني انتظر بس تعليقك ومااكمل الا لشفته لاتبطين علي مره ثانيه ****-_-**

وصلت المجموعه الى شنقهاي بالصين بعد مسافه طريق طويله عريضه

سواق الهيليكوبتر ( يطلع من الطياره ورافع منديل وعيونه تدور) : انا تبت خلاص Q_Q

كيفن ( ينزل من الطيارة ) : متى امدانا نوصل بسم الله تونا في الراكون اها فهمت درنا بالمقلوب

ليون ( ينزل من الطياره هو الثاني ) : المقلوبه فانيلتك ياكيفن ! وشلون بتحس بالطريق وانت نومه اهل الكهف

كرس ( ينزل هو الثاني ) : لا صادق كيفن والله الطريق قصير جلست ابربر مع السواق علشان يخلص الوقت

جيل ( تدف كرس ) : مسكين راعي الهيليكوبتر بيقدم استقاله .. وخر اشوف ( تجلس على الارض ) انا مابتحرك من هنا تعباااااااااااااااااااااانه لاتجيبون لي سرير او تودوني للسرير

كيفن : علشان كذا تركتو طياراتكم وجيتو ويانا ^^ الا صدق 0_0 " كنتو في طياره واحنا في طياره وش نططكم عندنا

ليون ( متسند على باب الهيليكوبتر ) : زهقنا لحالنا شنسوي انا وكرس نقرقع قلنا نسحب على الطيارة ونجيكم

جيل : تسحب على الطياره يعني شلون انت ووالبقره اللي معاك ؟ ان شاء الله قلتو لها وقفي وعطيتوها الحساب وراحت تترزق لحالها

كرس : مدري حنا نطينا وجينا عندكم بعدين سمعنا صوت booooooooom المهم احنا بخير ^^

الممرضه ( جايه تركض) فيه عندكم اصابه هنا وينها

بيري ( شايل حماله نايمه فيها ريبيكا من جهه وويسكر من جهه ثانيه ) : يامغيث يامغيث طريق طريق

الممرضه : هذي مصابه ؟ 0_0

البرت : لالا شكلها بلعت المخده وهي نايمه وماتت المهم وخري نوديها

الممرضه : وين تودونها

البرت : بنشوف لنا أي حديقه ندفنها فيها -_-

ريبيكا ( تصحصح ) : ورا الدنيا ازعاج كذا ؟؟؟ -_*

كيفن ( يحك شعره ): بنقول لهم يسكتون ولا يهمك

كرس : لا اليوم العيد مادريتي هههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

ريبيكا : الواحد مايعرف ينام في البلد هذي ... &_& ياشيني بس

عند رئيس الارب يدي

رئيس الارب يدي : ياربي يايدا ليه تجيبنهم هنا انا فرحت يوم قالو لي ماجو معكم اصلا انا مستني يروحون المخيم علشان نسوي اخلاء

ايدا : الله يهديك ويه ههههههههههههههههه هذولي ابطال المدينه نبيهم شوي نبي نضحك وبعدين نشوف لهم صرفه

كلير ( منسدحه على الطاوله ) : اثرك انتي الفتانه حقه المدير ياايدا -_-

ايدا ( تدفها ): سكتي خليه يزيد الراتب حقي T_T

الرئيس : انا جبتكم الصين وجبت قريه الراكون كلها علشان مقر ابحاثتنا بيكون هنا وبيني وبينك مالقيت مكان ارخص تعرفين انتي

كلير : ايه كل شي من بو ريالين مصنوع من الصين

ايدا : يارئيس شهالحجي الصين فيها كل شي زين افا عليك شوفه الوجيه المنورة والحياه العامره في شنغهاي مو مدينتكم اعوذ بالله مطفيه -_-

الرئيس : لا والله ؟ اطردك من الشغل يام لسانين

ايدا : لالالالالا فداك الصين واهلها وكل الدنيا لو تبيناكلنا نموت حلالك بس ماتزعل علينا صح كلير ؟

كلير : انا برا الموضوع تماما وش دخلني انا اموت علشان تاخذين انتي راتبك واطلع انا من المشمش

البرت : تم دفن الجثه

كلير ايدا والرئيس : جثه أيش

البرت : 0_0 اا اقصد الغبره ريبيكا سدحناها في مكان ما

ايدا : حرام عليك تضيع هني وسط الزحمه

البرت : خليت بيري يحرسها ماعليك

كلير : مااخس من ذا الا ذا هههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

الرئيس : هنا في فندق موجود فيه الشرطه حقتنا روحو دورو لكم غرف ونامو فيها وارتاحو ورانا شغل بكره

البرت : لازم شغل يعني ؟؟ ماناخذ نفس نرتاح

الرئيس : هي هي هي انتو لسه ماشفتو شي هههههههههه خذ القواطي حقتك وخلصوني

القروب راح يقضي الليله في الفندق علشان يرتاحون

ليون ( يتروش ) : عفيا بطل سب سب سب ( يطق علليه الباب كرس بقوه يخوفه ) سب سبع ياكل كرس .. نعم شتبي

كرس : لاتخلص الشامبو وراك انا جااي اسبوح

ليون : انت بتشرب الشامبو يعني ؟ كلها قطره تحطهم على راسك الجميل ( يتذكر انه مو جايب الفوطه ) سو فيني جميل وجيب الفوطه

كرس : هههههههههههههههه من عيوني ( يروح ويسكر عليه اللمبه وينحاش من الغرفه )

ليون : ياخرطي &_&

غرفه كيفن وبيري

بيري ( ياكل على سرير ) : احس اني من كثر التعب ماني عارف كيف انام

كيفن ( يدور في فراشه ) : كيمياء هي ؟ حط راسك وارقد ههههههههههههههههههههههه .. بيري وين راح شاحن جوالي توني حطيته

بيري : جالس اشحن فيه جوالي

كيفن : نتغشمر نتهاوش نسب بعض هذي هي الصداقه والاخوة .. بس انك تشيل تليفوني من الشاحن وتحط تليفونك هني يمكن نخسر بعض !

بيري : روح الله يخليك بس انا متى فزت فيك علشان اخسرك .. ماغير حظي الاقشر اللي جابني عندك

كيفن( بيطلع من الغرفه ) : مدري من مفروض يقول هالكلام ! الا وش سار على مومياء ريبيكا اللي دفنتوها بالحديقه

بيري ( تلحف ) : ابشرك لقيناها سبقتنا وحجزت غرفه ورجعت تكمل سبات .. انت وين رايح

كيفن : بروح اشوف لي شي اكله مت جوع T_T وانت مابقيت لي شي حتى الصحن اكلته

البوفيه حق الفندق تحت :

جيل ( تشد شعرها شوي وتاكل شوي ) : وخرب الرجيم خرب ههههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

ايدا : مالت عليج من وحده متى صلح رجيمج علشان يخرب شوفيني فديتني اكل بس سلطه

كلير ( تطل على سلطه ايدا ) : سلطه فيها كاتشب ومايونيز ومكرونه ورز وباستا ودجاج وبطاطس وكاكاو وتقول ماكل الا سلطه ههههههههههههههه انتي باقي القرسون بس وتكتمل السلطه

ايدا : عشتو وانتي شبتاكلين

كلير : انا اعيش على المارس من جابتني امي حتى تحطه لي برضاعتي

كيفن : ها عسى فاتني شي ( يهجم على البوفيه )

جيل : وين صاحبك كرس غريبه ماجا ياكل هو الثاني

كيفن : اشوى زين لو انه جا قبلي كان مالقيت الا عظام اجل هووووووب قبل لايجي ^^

ايدا : نصيحه خزن لك في الغرفه لاسبوع كامل علشان تضمن تعيش

كلير : حسبيا الله عليك ياكرس فشلتنا عند خلق الله -_-

كيفن : لاتزعلين ياكلير اكو دب ثاني معاي بالغرفه يعني اخوك مو المشكله الحقيقه عندنا هنا

البرت المسكين منسدح

البرت ( حاط طست مويا حار ومنقع رجليه ) : ياووووووووووووووووووووووو كل عظمه بجسمي تطقطق ( ياخذ لابتوب ) مالهم حس عيا الذين ^^

كرس ( يطب عليه فجئه ) : خشوننننننننننننننننننننننننننننني

البرت : _ - انا حمار جبت طاريكم حماااااار ( يدف كرس ) ليه جايني تركض كسرت الباب الله ياخذني ويفكني منك

كرس : وش تسوي ( يطلطل على اللابتوب ) يقولون النت مو مفيد للصحه

البرت : ان شاء الله عمي بكره بستخدم الحمام الزاجل علشان اراسل الشركه .. يللا اقلب وجهك

كرس : مابي انا سحبت على ليون الحين بيذبحني ان شافني

البرت : ومالقيت الا انا تنخش عندي بذبحه وبذبحك معه ( يوصله ايميل )

كرس ( ينغز البرت ) : مين مرسل لك الحبيبه ؟

البرت : فك عني بس ( يقرى الايميل ) 0_0 كرس !

كرس ( ينسدح على السرير ) : عسى ماتهاوشت مع الحبيبه

البرت : الفندق اللي احنا فيه -_-

كرس : ادري انه بنجمتين عارف انا الخدمات اللي فيه -_- من شميت ريحه المخازن تحت من الغبره

البرت : المخازن اللي تحت فيها مصيبه ياكرس ..

والمسكين ليون

ليون ( يطلع وسط الظلمه ) : خليني البس بس ياكرس تشوف لا اشلع لك عيونك وين راحت منشفتي ( يد تنمد له وتعطيه المنشفه ) شكرا ... بس لاتحاول تراضيني كرس انت ويدك الخضرا ذي اللي كنها حزمه بقدونس -_-( توه ينتبه ) 0_0 ؟! لحظه لحظه وشو هذا

يتبع ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Ada wang : ****لبى قلبك ياصقيقتي**

ليون المسكين توهق وهو جالس بالظلمه شبهه مفصخ ماعليه الا فوطته

ليون ( يدور بالظلمه ): قل اعوذ برب الفلق وين اللمبه راحت فيه

المجهول: عند الباب الله لايعيمنا ( يروح يولع اللمبه ويبتسم ابتسامه عريضه )

ليون (يقلب باغراضه ) : ورا صوتك ياكرس قلب وسار كنه عجوز غصت بشابورة وايدك خضرا شصاير

المجهول( انسدح على السرير ) : كرس مين ياعم انت انا الهنتر

ليون : وش يطلع هنتر بعد ذا

الهنتر : سؤال انت معانا برزدينت ايفل ؟

ليون : ايه ^^ بس ماقدر مر علي هالاسم ههههههههههههههههههههههه المهم نرجع لموضوعنا (يصارخ باقوى صوته) الحقوووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووني 0_0

مشهد سينامائي لظهور وحوش من المخازن لونها اخضر وصوت صفاره انذار على اثرها تقفلت كل مخارج ومداخل المبنى

البرت ( يسكر لابتوبته ) : ياساتر وش ساير حريق ؟

كرس ( يطل من الشباك ) : شكل المدير سحب علينا هههههههههههههههههههههه تعال شوفه بيركب السيارة

البرت : خييييييييييييير ( يطل من الشباك ) يارئيس وين ساحب علينا وين رايح t_t

الرئيس ( يطالعهم وهو راكب سيارته ) لاهذولي مانعرفهم اقصد تحولو زوامبي .. يللا سوق سوق

كرس : لاتخاف يالبرت انا بوديك للمجد وسانقذكم معاي لاتخاف ^^ ( تطفي اللمبات )

البرت : انا اشهد انك بتودينا ورا الشمس شكرا على البادره الحلوة ( يطلع من الغرفه وراه كرس ) اذا فيه احد جوا الفندق غيرنا لو سمحتو تجمعو في اللوبي

كرس : تصدق اني نسيت اتعشى من اللخبطه اللي سايرة ( يسمع عويل كلاب ) t_t ماهذا الصوت ياترى

ريبيكا ( حاطه ايدينها ورا ظهرها وجايه تتمشى ) : انه صوت خرير المياه والجبال

البرت : الجبال مالها صوت ! شبعانه نوم وجايه تهلسين علينا ؟ هذا صوت تسلابتن جربه تريد ان تقتص منا

ريبيكا ( تطلع مسدسها ) : اذن خلينا نتغدى فيهم قبل لايلعنون ابو خامسنا

كرس ( يطلع مسدسه هو الثاني ) : يابطل من وين طلعت الشجاعه عليييييييييييييييييييييهم ( يركض )

البرت : الله يستر -_-" ( يلحقهم)

في اللوبي البنات المسكينات متجمعات ومحتمين بكيفن اللي خايف منهم واكثر منهم

صوت مايكرون من غرفه المراقبه : اسمعوني زين انا المدير المسؤول عن قسم المختبرات لفرع شركه امبريلا الدوليه والباحث الاول المخضرم فيها

ايدا : ويييييييييييه مخضرم ؟ وللحين عايش ؟ ديناصور انتا ولا شنو ؟

جيل: والمطلوب من ورا هالمحاضره ؟

اللي ورا المايك : المطلوب انكم تلتزمون الصمت وتتبعون الاوامر بحذافيرها

كيفن : بحذافيرها عاد ؟؟ ليه امي على غفلها اتبع اوامرك

اللي ورا المايك : والله عاد انا اللي حابسكم ! حياتكم بيدي ! يعني لو اقولكم احشو كوسا ولفو سمبوسا تحشون وتلفون فاهمين !

كيفن : انا اعرف اسوي بيض بس ( يسكته الرجال )

اللي ورا المايك : تستهبلون ؟؟ والله لاطير النوم من عيونكم والله لا سهركم والله لاسير منبه لكم

كلير : ليه شاهي وقهوه علىى غفله ؟ هههههههههههههههههههههههههههههه

اللي ورا المايك : ها هو هي ها هو هي خلاص ضحكت علشانك بس .. العالم كله سيقبع تحت سيطرتي وسيطره فايروساتي

ايدا : بسم الله بتجيهم انفلونزا يعني ؟؟

اللي ورا المايك : انتم وش فيكم تستهبلون ؟؟ العب وياكم انا ؟ اتكلم جد والله

جيل : اخلص علينا اشوف ندري انك تستهبل

اللي ورا المايك : والله العظيم اني جاد ماامزح معاكم والله والله ( شوي ويصيح )

كلير : خلاص صدقناك كمل .. ليكون انت راعي الخرابه اللي " ستندمون ستندمون ؟ "

اللي ورا المايك : أي سنتدمـ ؟؟ ايه ايه انا الله يقطع ولدي قلت له ارسلهم محلول نووي بس هو قام يستهبل .ويسوي تهديد المبنى هذا مليان بالوحوش والمخلوقات اللي اذا انتشرت ماتلومون الا نفسكم

كيفن : وش دخلنا انت تخترع واحنا نتوهق ؟ 0_0

اللي ورا المايك : لا يادلخ وش اسوي بهالمجموعه اللي ارسلوها لي للتجارب

ايدا : ومن هالحمار اللي مسوينا فيران لابارك الله في امن جابته

اللي ورا المايك : رئيسكم الخوان

كيفن ايدا كلير وجيل : 0_0 وش ؟

اللي ورا المايك : لحد يفتح لي فمه هذي الحقيقه 7_7

كلير : هذا مديرك اللي كاشخه فيه ؟ بيرفع راتبك ايدا ؟ ٌ _ٌ ؟

اللي ورا المايك ( يضحك بغرور ) : لقد حانت نهايتكم ياحوش يازلط يا افه المجتمع مواهاهاهاها .. 0_0 ( صوت تشويش واصوات وحوش غريبه ) لالالالالا لالالا من لااااااااااااااااااااااا ( ينقطع الاتصال )

جيل : احسن حوبتنا ( تصارخ ) كرس البرت ريبيكا ليون بيري اظهرو وينكم ؟؟؟

بيري ( معاه لحافه ) : وش فيكم تصارخون وصدا صوتكم دخل في خشمي من قوته

كلير : طبيعي لان مافي احد غيرنا بالعماره .. تخيل جا واحد مجنون وقام يتفلسف وفجئه يصارخ بالمايك من غرفه المراقبه

بيري : تلقونه كرس يستهبل عليكم ( ينسدح ) الا صدق وين الناس 0_0

كرس ( يجي وساحب معه كلب ) : والبنات وش يقولون من الصبح

كلير : اخي العزيز وش جايب معك ؟

البرت ( ينظف سلاحه ) : هذا الله يسلمك غيض من فيض يعني بنشوف من هالاشكال واجد بما اننا محبسوين هنا

كيفن : لاااااااااااا؟ اجل ذاك الرجال صادق ؟ احسبه يستهبل

ريبيكا ( تسحب رجليها ) : أي رجال ؟ ليكون فاتتني شي واجد وانا مادري

بيري : من وين طالعه شمسكم يا الفا تيم ؟ ريبيكا نشيطه وكرس جاد والبرت تعبان ؟ هههههههههههههههههه

البرت : اتركو عنكم المصخره واسمعوني .. لقد انسحب علينا سحبه ماوراها سحبه .. المدير تبرع فينا علشان يجربون فينا وحوش امبريلا

ايدا : ياحسرتي على شبابي اللي ضيعته -_- وليش يتبرع فينا بالله ؟ يكسب اجر ؟ شذنبنا ها ؟

كرس ( يعني اني مسوي فيها ) : هالكلام الفاضي ماينفع يجب ان نتجاوز الازمه

كيفن : مو لايق عليك حبيبي ارجع على ماكنت

كرس : والله ؟؟؟؟ خلاص اجل .. ياجماعه وش بيسير يعني ؟ احنا 8 مدري 9 أي وحش بيقدر يفوز علينا استريحو بس حطو روسكم وارقدو

جيل : رجعت حليمه لعاداتها القديمه .. انت النوم بمخباك وانا اجلس على السرير احاول انام اطول من الوقت اللي انام فيهم

يدخل عليهم ليون مفجوع

ليون ( متخصر ) : اشوف كنكم سيفون علي *_* ؟

كلير ( تغطي عيونها) : وجع ليون جاي من البحر

البر ت : نعم ؟ جاينا مصلوخ وتتلفسف ؟ من وين جاي انت

ليون ( ابتسامه عريضه ) : بصراحه انا جيت .. يعني ماجيت لحالي

كرس : انا اشم ريحه عيد من وراك يالولو

ليون : ياعيون لولو انت ^^ ( يركض ) تشاووووووووووووو

جيل :مسكين ليون هفه الهوا البارد من ورا الشاور وقام يهلس

الهنتر (يهبط من فوق يكسر حافه الشقف) : انا جيت ليه مانحشتو

ريبيكا( تطالع السقف ) : حسافه السقف والله ماتعرف تنزل بشويش يااخ بازيلا ؟!

البرت : استنى نشوف سالفه طرزان اللي شر شر شر شر ... 0_0

الهنتر : يعني وان كان بيشرد بيشرد منكم ؟! اكيد مني انا

كرس : اووووووه خويي كيفك ؟ شمسوي تذكر ايام ماتلحقني وحركات ! ايام

الهنتر : -_- انت مابطلوك ؟ ههههههههههههههههههههه على العموم فرصه سعيده المهم .. بتشردون ولا اقطع روسكم

المجموعه ( ساكته وتطالعه باحتقار ) : ...

الهنتر : افهم من هالكلام انكم مستخفين فيني ( يحط ليون درام الزباله فوقه )

المجوعه ( تصفق ) : اوووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووووو

ليون : بعد مابقى الا تمساح يخوفني ... والحين وش بنسوي ؟؟؟

يتبع


	10. Chapter 10

تجمع القروب حول بعض هل خايفين ؟ هل زعلانين ofcurse no

ليون ( يتفحص المكان ) : الوضع مايطمن هنا لازم لازم اول شي نفكر نطلع من هنا

ايدا : من صجك ؟ ليكون جايب شي يديد ؟ -_- ندرى ان لازم نطلع من هني مو كيمياء هي بس شلون نطلع

ليون : طيب انا اقعد افكر لحالي ؟؟ فكرو معي هزو طولكم ( كرس وكيفن يهزون طولهم ) لالالا مو كذا -_- اقصد فكــرو .. ( يمسكه ويسكر من رقبته )

البرت : لايكون حضرتك مع هالدرام حق الزباله ؟ ولبس ماوكلي حقك فكرت نفسك القائد هنا ؟

ريبيكا : انتم ناس مطفين بقوه ! يعني كيف الواحد يطلع من الباب نروح للبوابه ونفتحها ونطلع

جيل : الباب مسكر ياام مخ مسكر سكرو علينا ولا وش مخلينا مقابلين وجيه بعض

بيري : انتو مو تقولون ان في واحد كان في غرفه المراقبه كان يكلمكم خل نروح لغرفه المراقبه

البرت ( يلف بسرعه ) : عفيا عليك حكيم الجبل حقنا اول مره تقول كلمه صح يللا وراي اشوف

كلير : وين بنروح طيب ؟

البرت : ايه صح نسيت وين بنروح

كرس ( يطلع خريطه من دولاب اللوبي ) : شوف يمكن تفيدنا هالخريطه اللي تغطي بيتنا ههههههههههههههههههههه

كيفن ( يطل فيها ) : وش هالمربعات ؟ وين البحر والدول ؟

ايدا ( تكفخ كيفن كف ) : هذي خريطه للفندق أي بحر ودول بعد ( تتفرج على الخريطه ) احنا نقدر نطلع من السقف بس يبي لنا نفتح محولات الكهرب الثلاث الموجوده في الغرف المحدده على الخريطه

البرت : كفو ياايدا مخ ماشاء الله عليك لو تبطلين مياعه

ريبيكا : وبعدين وش بيسير بنقول افتح ياسمسم وبتنفح البوابه ؟؟؟

ايدا ( تاشر باصبعها على فوق ) : الجزاز اللي بالسقف راح ينفتح

كرس: وكيف بنطلع من فوق ياعمتي نحط كراسي فوق بعض يعني ؟؟؟

بيري : جا وقتك ليون ياطرازنا الوسيم حط حبل وتسلق ودبرنا

ليون : ان شاء الله عمي بيري ارمي الحبل في الهوا ويلصق لحاله ويطير فيني -_- ..

كلير : انتو ليش مستعجلين الحين خلينا نروح نفتح الجزاز وبعدين نسوي أي شي ان شاء الله نقعد نصارخ بس خلصونا

جيل : يما اروح لحالي 0_0 لا مب رايحه

كيفن : انا اجي معاك واحميك افا عليك بس لاتقلقي ياصغيرتي

جيل : لا والله ؟ صغيره عيونك ؟ ماشفت وجهك قبل شوي ؟

البرت : خلاص انا بقسمكم كيفن وكرس روحو للمحول اللي في بركه السباحه الدور الارضي ليون جيل كلير قدام على غرفه مدير الفندق فيه محول باقي انا وايد بيري وريبيكا بنروح و بنتصرف مع غرفه المراقبه يللا انتشرو ولحد يورني شيفته قبل لايفتح الجزاز فتح الله مخ الرئيس اللي وهقنا

يترك المجموعه المكان بينما

هنتر ( يحاول يرفع الزباله عن راسه ) : انا بوريهم عياللللللللللللللللللللللل الذين ( تطيح الزباله فوقه مره ثانيه ) 0_0 " ؟

*في البركه

كرس : أي مهندس كمخه بيحط محول كهرباء جوا مسبح

كيفن : مو بس كذا -_- المويا خضرا وععععععععععععععععععععع

كرس ( يدف كيفن ) : بلا حركات خكر يللا انزل واسبح وافتح لنا الخزان

كيفن ( يدف كرس ) : وش معنى انا يعني انت روح اسبح

كرس : ماعرف اسبح

كيفن : افا يعني الكلب احسن منك يعرف يسبح

كرس : وانت تعرف تسبح ؟

كيفن : ايه اعرف اسبح

كرس : كفو يعني مافي فرق بينك وبين الكلب يللا نط ( يدف كيفن تحت ويطيح بالماي وانتو تعرفون الباقي )

اما ليون البطل مع البنات

كلير ( تفتح الدولايب ) : وشو هذا اكشط واربح عبال مانلقى المحول ورامايحطونه بمكان واضح ( تفتح دولاب وتطيح فوقها اغراض كثير ) *_*

ليون : شكل الخريطه مصديه او منتهيه صلاحيتها (يفتح الثلاجه ويسكر )

جيل ( تسحبه ) : عن البقاره ! محرك وبالثلاجه بعدين شقاعد تسوي انت الثاني تفتح الثلاجه وتسكرها .. وش بيسير

كلير : بعد راعي المكتب فجعان وش جاب الثلاجه في مكتب شغل لا وكبر جدي هالثلاجه يدخل فيها اخوي كرس وبيري معاه

ليون ( يفتح الفتحه فوق يلقى مخرج ) : 0_0 اشوى بطلع ( يصعد من الفتحه ) : واخيرا ^^ ( يحس باحد ينزله من تحت )

جيل : هااااااااااااااااا صدناك بالجرم المشهود تبي تنحاش وتخلينا

كلير : قبضنا عليك متلبس وين بتنخش كنك فار

ليون : يعني لو تفصخت تهدوني ؟ -_- .. اتركوني ( يسحبونه ويطيح المحول المعلق فوق ويشتغل ) شفتو شلون 0_0 انسدت الفتحه وطاح فوقها المحول يابقر ولا كان طللعنا وش اسوي اتفصخ اشق هدومي يعني ؟

جيل : لا واللي يخليك اكثر من كذا ؟؟؟

كلير : سوي اللي تسويه اهم شي اشتغل المحول اللي فوق ^^ يللا نرجع

في غرفه المراقبه

البرت ( يطل عليهم من تحت ) : ها بيري لقيت شي

ايدا ( تحوس جوا الغرفه ): شقالو لك انا اخطبوط -_- " صبرك ياخي

بيري ( من غرفه المراقبه ) : ريض استنى شوي

البرت : وش استنى سار لك سنه

بيري : عن النصب ماسار لنا ساعتين بالفندق .. ايدا طمنينا عنك لقيتي مفتاح المحول

ريبيكا ( تتفرج عليهم ) : الحين بيجيك " بيري يدربي راسه "

البرت : وش هالكلام هذا امريكي ؟

ريبيكا : ههههههههههه لا اقصد انو بيجيك مفهي مايدري وش السالفه

البرت : وانتي ياحلوة ؟؟ متفرجه ؟ ماتهزين طولك

ريبيكا ( تطالعه بحتقار ) : بس انا اللي لازم اهز طولي ؟

البرت : انا قائد مااتحرك .. بعدين رجولي تعورني

ايدا : واي فديتني فتحته لكم

ريبيكا ( تطل فوق ) : ماسار شي طيب !

البرت : يبدو ان الخبول اللي هناك مافتحو المحولات انفتحت مصارينهم بلا ( صوت انذار )

انفتحت البوابه الجزازيه والعيال تجمعو تحتها

كرس : احسنتهم يافطاحل كيف بنرقى احنا فوق ؟؟

ايدا : والله ابتلشنا الحين شكو نطل على السماء الزرقاء ولا كيف ؟؟؟!

الهنتر ( جايهم معصب ) : سماكم حمرا اليوم صدقوني

المجموعه : 0_0 يالهوي

ليون : انت ماحبستك انا بدرام الزباله كيف طلعت ؟؟

يتبع !

**Ada wang : ****سامحيني تاخرت عليك ماعليش **


	11. Chapter 11

يتقدم الهنتر بخطا ثابته واخلاقه قافله مره ومتوعد فيهم وعيد شديد

كرس ( يسحب ليون ) : الله يرجك مالقيت تحطه الا بدرام زباله اكيد انه مطنقر علينا

ليون ( يتراجف ): وين احطه يعني بجيبي ؟؟

جيل (منخشه وراب يري ) : وش الحل الحين مع هذا بيقتلنا شر قتله

ريبيكا : انا اشوف نواجه الامر بشجاعه وخلاص لان صراحه تعبت من المراكض

كلير : انا اشوف تستكين احسن البرت مو انت القائد دبرنا يللا

البرت : مين البرت ؟ انا البرت ؟ ماتذكر اهلي سموني البرت ؟ ماعرفكم ههههههههههههههههههههههه

ايدا : وقطيعه حتى قطيعه شفيك خداي انتا ؟ اقول هنتر خلنا نروح والله مانعلم احد عليك

هانتر ( تخصر ) : لا والله ؟ عبالكم انا غبي مدمغ ؟؟؟ شوفو حتى ( يصفر ويجون هانتر وراه كثير )

كيفن : مذبحه جماعيه شكرااااااااااااااا ههههههههههههههههههههههههه

بيري : يعني انت لحالك مشكله جايب المنتخب ذا وراك ليه ؟؟؟

هانتر ( يطالع البرت ) : علشان تعرفون ان انا مو لحالي حتى انا عندي ربع زيك يابو نظارات

البرت ( متنح ): انا ماعندي ربع ولا نص وش قصدك انت ؟

كرس : وش هالسحبه البرت وحنا ؟؟؟

البرت ( يعدل نظراته ) :انتم لا ربعي ولا قاله الله ناس مقطوطين علي قطه البلا

ايدا : واي يما شفيك جذي تتكلم شكلك تيبست من الخوف

جيل ( تضحك ) : انقذنا يابطل حاويات القمامه جا وقتك

ليون : هذول يبي لهم سياره بلديه ههههههههههههههههههههههه

هانتر ( طق له عرق ) : الحين انا جاي ورعب وحاله .. وانتو تنكتون ؟ 0_0 هي ؟ انا جيت يعني خلاص game over

بيري : عادي لو game over نحط loading ونرجع مافي أي مشكله

هانتر ( يمسك بيري من قميصه ) : تستهبل مع لحيتك ؟؟ اجي افش كرشك باظافري الحين

كلير : كويس زين تسوي يخسر كم كيلو هههههههههههههههه

ريبيكا : الحين ليه المشورة ؟ بقتلكم وبقتلكم ؟ كلمه جديده متعلمها ؟ انت اصلا مفروض ماتتكلم ؟ بلا محاضرات تبي تموتنا موتنا حنا فداك

كيفن : لا الله مالنا دخل فيها اذبحها لحالها

ريبيكا : انا مااكفيه كلي عظام خل يذبح كرس يتعشى فيه شهر وككككككككك

كرس : الحين انت مع قطيع السلاحف ورام اتخلصون اموركم صادقه ريبيكا ؟ يعني واقف ويهدد يللا اهجم لو فيك خير

هانتر : 0_0 علييييييييييييييييييهـ ( طاحت فوقه شبكه هي وربعه ) -_-"

المجموعه كلهم يطالعون فوق ( هيليكوبترات من امبريلا ) : 0_0 ماشاء الله

ينزل " شيفا " و " كارلوس "

كيفن : كركر مالك داعي على هالكلام هههههههههههههههههههه

كرس : والله والله اني كنت بموت شجاع مادريت ان المساعده تجيني من السماء

شيفا ( تلوح بسلاحها للهانتر) : ولا واحد فيكم يتحرك

هانتر ( معبس ) : يعني مطيحه علينا الشبك وين نتحرك مع وجهك

البرت : وهاقد حل الفرج اخيرا

كارلوس : الحين هذولي اللي مرسلنا لهم المدير مالت عليه -_- كل واحد بغل كبر الباب ومو عارفين يساعدون روحهم

جيل : وانت مين ياعم نازل علينا من وين

كارلوس ( يستظرف ) : انا بابا نويل جاي اعطيكم ثياب العيد ( ياشر للي فوق ) نزلو الحبال ( وتنزل الحبال )

ليون ( يتمسك بالحبال ) : يمديكم على ماوكلي 2012 مو انا ادور الحبال اتمسك فيها الحبال تدورني هههههههههههههههههههه ( يرتفع فوق )

ايدا ( تمسك الحبل ) : خل اشوفه شايب النخره الرئيس لاخنقه واطلع عيونه

شيفا ( تطالع الباقين ) : وش تستنون الباص يجي ياخذكم ؟؟؟ يللا امسكو الحبال وروحو فوق

كلير ( قبل لاترقى فوق ) : ها ياسلاحف النينجا game over ? هههههههههههههه

هانتر ( معصب ) : لا بسوي loading ها ها ها ها ها

بيري : انا وين يكفيني الحبل ها ؟ جيبو لي زحليقه ستاره فوز مطافي

شيفا : انا بنزل الهيليكوبتر يجيبك -_- اخلص

كيفن : هنتر قول احد

هنتر : احد -_-

كيفن : ماقد شفت احد ؟ ههههههههههههههه ( يصعد فوق بالحبال

شيفا : الله يشفيهم ذولي مالوم الرئيس خلاهم ( جت بتصعد )

هنتر : الله يخليك لو سمحتي ممكن تضربين ذاك كف ثقيل دم بزياده لازم يموت

شيفا : من غير ماتقول -_- يللا سلام ( ترتفع فوق )

راحت مجموعتنا بالطيارة لمقر شركه امبريلا اللي ضفوهم من ماكانو فيه وحطوهم في بيت مستاجر علشان يخبونهم عن الاستخبارات الصينيه لان الرئيس انحاش وهو مطلوب للعداله وبما ان شركه ابحاث امبريلا والاربي دي اصدقاء قررو يفزعون لهم مع انهم مايستاهلون لكن شنسوي الزمن XD

داخل الهليكيوبتر

كرس : واخيرا واخيرا يمدينا ناخذ راحه

شيفا : غلطان ياعيوني انت شغلهم بعد مابد

ليون : لا والله ؟ -_- الملحمه ذي والتلته من ديره لديره ولسه مااشتغلنا ؟؟

كارلوس : حبيبي اذا مجموعه هناتر ماقدرتو تواجهونهم اكيد موضوع بسيط ماراح تتحملونه ههههههه لابوكم لا بو من جمعكم

البرت : انت تسكت ولا ارميك من الطياره الحين ؟ وش الشغله يامس انتي ؟

شيفا : فريق الفا لازم يروح قصر مختبرات اركلاي ضروري علشان فيه عينات ابحاث نبغاها

كيفن : بامر مين نروح ها ؟

شيفا : امر الرئيس الله يسعده

ايدا : ويه عمى بعينه قطنا قطه ابليس ويتامر بعد ماني رايحه

كارلوس : انتي مابتروحين وياهم ياعسل انتي ههههههههههههههههههه اللي بيروح المختبر جيل كرس البرت وبيري وريبيكا

ليون : حلوووووو يعني انا باجازه هههههههههههه يحيى العدل احب المدير

شيفا : يامسكين ههههههههههه انت بتروح مع ايدا للراكون تفجرونها وترجعون

ايدا : شقالو لج بالله احنا طرطعانات نفرجها ؟

جيل : ولعي بنفسك وبووووووووووووم مالك الا الفرج

ريبيكا : لا ياتنك في محول ننوي بنص المدينه يروحون يشغلونها علشان تنفجر الا ليش تبون تفجرون مدينتها الجميله

كارلوس : الفايروس انتشر بالمدينه ولازم تتفجر ولا عادي تسيرون زوامبي ؟ انتو اصلا زوامبي خالصين

ليون : يعني نروح نفجر ونتفجر وعادي عندكم تقطونا

بيري : وليه نهتم فيكم بقايا اهلنا ؟ هههههههههههه محد قالكم تتوظفون عندنا انتو جيتو برجولكم

سارت الجماعه فوق قصر اركلاي

كرس : لا سوف نفترق ( يدفه البرت )

ريبيكا : ايدا ديري بالك على ليون طيب ^_*

ليون : خايفه علي والله ؟ ياحلوك ههههههههه يللا مع السلامه

جيل : كلير مانتي رايحه ويانا ؟؟

كلير : :$ لا

جيل : طيب طيب براحتك هههههههههههههههههههههههه نلتقي ياحلوين وانت ياكيفن

كارلوس : لا كيفن نبيه معانا يقول الرئيس يبغاه يللا

بيري : من ذكائه الخارق عاد ههههههههههههههه

كيفن : والله بنشتاق لكم ياحليون نلتقي ان شاء الله

انقسمت المجموعه ل 3 اقسام

فريق الفا لمختبر اركلاي وايدا وكلير وليون لمدينه الراكون اما كارلوس وشيفا رجعو لشركه امبريلا بالصين

**يتبع ****...**


End file.
